Into The Nothing
by Rainstorm03
Summary: a retelling of Lost in Nightmares altered to fit my liking. Songfic but song doesnt come in til the last chapter. Characters might be ooc. ChrisxJill
1. Introduction

**Hi there! Just a fic retelling the events of 'Lost in Nightmares' (epic title in my opinion =D) altered to my liking. This is a song fic but the song (Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin) won't come in 'til the last chapter.**

**The characters might be OOC but I did my best.**

**ChrisxJill ^^**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"_God, why does it always have to rain on missions like these?"_

Jill Valentine shivered in the rain, which was soaking her blue BSAA jacket, as she followed her partner up a dirt trail. Lightning lit the path in front of her, just enough for her to see what lay ahead. A massive estate encompassed by forest was perched high on a cliff and stood in the darkness at the end of the path. Jill gulped quietly as she stared up at the behemoth building that lay before them. What nightmare lay ahead within the Spencer estate? Jill feared the worst.

Jill's fears were suddenly calmed somewhat when she saw her partner, Chris, glance back at her with a smile. She could've sworn she could feel her heart skip a beat everytime he looked at her like that. Hell, what did she have to fear? Chris would never let anything happen to her. She trusted him with not only her life but with her heart as well.

Unfortunately he didnt know he had her heart. Or so she thought.

Finally after the long walk, they reached the entrance to the castle-like building.

Chris ran forward and checked the door. Discovering it was locked Chris turned to Jill.

"You think can get this lock open?" Chris grinned at her, already knowing her answer.

Jill glanced at the lock for about a millisecond, before scoffing.

"Easy as cake. This will just take a second."

"Easy as cake? Well, considering you can't cook to save your life, I might as well sit down for a while." Chris grinned at his partner, narrowly dodging a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"Oh, shut the hell up, its not like you can do any better, Redfield!" Jill growled at him, offended by his remark about her cooking. "_First he insults my cooking, then he insults my lockpicking ability!" _

"Awh, Jilly, your cooking isnt all that bad! You just need to read the directions on the box more often instead of acting like you know what you're doing! And dont you worry, I've never doubted the Master of Unlocking's abilties and never will," Chris replied smiling at her again, almost as if he could read her thoughts like she was an open book.

Jill cringed at the old nickname. _The Master of Unlocking. _It was the cheesy title Barry had come up with her he had worked with her on the S.T.A.R.S. team.

"Gee, you make me feel so much better." Jill mumbled sarcastically.

"Awh, you know you love me!" Chris snickered, bending down to look at her from where she knelt examining the lock.

"_More than you know. I just wish you felt the same..."_ Jill thought as she rolled her eyes at him playful. She was really hoping he couldn't see the fierce blush that had spead across her cheeks as that thought went through her head. For good measure, she pulled her hat down a little farther, hooding her sapphire eyes, letting out a small 'hmph' as she did so.

Chris stood back up, grinning down at her, shaking his head. Then, bringing two fingers to his ear, he pressed the button on his headset and began to speak.

"Chris to HQ, come in. We're at the targets location."

"Copy that, Chris. Move in and procure the target," a voice from the other line replied.

"Roger that," Chris said, eyes blazing.

"What can you tell us about the area?" Jill asked fidgeting with her lockpicks in the lock.

"The satellite scan isn't showing anything out of the ordinary, but regardless, you should expect the unexpected," the voice from HQ replied.

"Understood."

No more than a second later, the tell-tale click of the lock being opened sounded.

"We're in," Jill said looking up at Chris, her eyes bright with anticipation.

Chris smiled sweetly at her, "Nicely done Jilly."


	2. Chapter 1

**I plan on writing chapter 2 soon but I was dying to post this ^^''**

**Enjoy!**

The two burst through the front door, firearms drawn.

"What, did this guy build all of his estates to look the same? This room looks just like the main hall of the mansion," Chris growled in digust, glancing around the large room for any sign of something that might want to attack.

"Yeah, its kinda creepy..." Jill mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry Jilly, I won't let those big bad monsters get you." Chris said with a grin, putting a protective arm around her waist.

Jill squirmed slightly, fighting off another blush. Pushing him off, she gave him a playful glare before saying, "Oh yes, I feel so much better now, thank you."

"You mean you don't feel safe with me?" He looked at her, looking slightly hurt, but still wearing a small smile.

Jill felt her heart constrict in her chest.

"Of course I feel safe with you." She whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear, as she turned her head away from him. This time she wasn't able to fight the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Thanks Jill." She heard him say softly. Glancing back at him she saw he had an affectionate smile on his face.

Jill quickly cleared her throat. "We should...we should focus on the mission."

"Yeah, you're right, we should." He replied, his eyes never leaving hers, as he continued to smile at her.

Approaching the stairs they both were met with a gruesome discovery.

Right as they began to walk under the catwalk which connected the two sides of the upper part of the room, lightning flashed outside, and a bloodied body fell and landed with a 'thump' on the stairs, causing Jill to jump. Chris to took up a protective stance, his arms outstreched backwards to protect her as well as standing directly in front of her as if the body would stand up and attack. Considering the two's past experiences it wasnt that far-fetched of an idea.

The body appeared to have been stabbed by something big and sharp through the chest.

"Eagle 6 to nest. Do you read?" Chris spoke to his headset, not moving from his protective stance.

"We read you Eagle 6. Go ahead."

Chris glanced back at Jill, than returned his gaze to the body. "We found some men down. Judging by their wounds, it looks like they were physically assualted. I figure they're probably Spencer's security. Lord only knows what killed them."

"Roger that. We knew this mission wouldn't be a cakewalk. Use extreme caution."

Chris sighed. "Great. Just what we need."

"I'm with you on that." Jill frowned.

"Well lets check the rest of this room out."

"Roger." Jill said glancing back down at the body, "I'll check the lower level."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Same to you."

Chris smiled at her before continuing up the stairs.

Jill slowly made her way to both doors on the lower level, handgun drawn and ready to fight. Both of the doors were locked. One had a indent in it, hinting that something might fit in it to unlock it.

"Both doors are locked down here." Jill called up to Chris.

Chris poked his head over the railing before saying," Same up here. The two doors on the sides are locked and the other one in the middle has a broken lock. I also found more dead guards up here. They all have similar wounds to the first one."

"Hmm. There has to be some way we can move forward." Jill said looking around. "Hey, wait, there's a downstairs passage over here."

"Hang on, I'll help you check it out." He said before launching himself over the railing.

Jill felt her breath hitching in her throat as he did. She knew he would land it but it didnt stop her from worrying.

Landing beside her, he gave her another grin.

"Nice." she mumbled rolling her eyes.

Side by side, they moved down the lower set of stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was a gate, much like the one in the mansion. Beside that there was a mechanism that appeared to have a place for a crank to be placed in and on the opposite wall from the gate was a lever.

"What is it with this guy and cranks?" Chris asked slightly irritated as he stared at the mechanism.

"He is a man of refined tastes." Jill replied, remembering the ever re-appearing cranks from the mansion incident.

"He's obsessed, that's what he is." Chris frowned, shaking his head."Well it doesn't look like we'll be able to get this gate open 'til we find a crank but i wonder what this lever does..."

Jill walked over to the lever and began trying to pull it down. Failing her first attempt, she put both hands on lever and put her whole weight on it. No use.

She could hear Chris snickering behind her.

"Need any help, Jilly?"

Jill shot him a death glare as she continued her struggle with the lever.

"Here let me help you." Chris smiled at her less teasingly before moving behind her and placing his hands on hers, which still gripped the lever, sucessfully trapping her in his arms.

If Jill was blushing those times before, they were nothing compared to the blush on her face now.

Together, the two slowly pulled the stubborn lever down. Two loud clicks from above were heard.

"Sounds like it just unlocked those two locked doors on the upper level," Chris said, looking up at the ceiling, directly below where the clicks had sounded.

"Y-yeah. Let's g-go." Jill found herself having trouble speaking, her face still a dark shade of crimson, as she ran past him and up the stairs, leaving a slightly confused Chris behind. Shrugging, he ran after her.

Reaching the top, Jill checked the door to her left first. The door opened with ease with the lock now released.

Exploring the area, Jill came to a spot where the floor had collapsed, leaving a large gap between where she stood and the other side of the walkway. On the other side way a door.

"Think one of us could make it across?"

Jill jumped at the sound of her partners voice behind her. Glancing back she replied, "I think I can make it. Give me a hand."

Chris nodded and walked ahead, bending down slightly and placing his hands together so that they formed a step.

Taking a few steps back, Jill sprinted full blast at the gap before jumping, using Chris's hands as a spring board, and gracefully landing on the otherside.

Adjusting her hat slightly, Jill stood up and checked the door. It was unlocked.

Stepping inside, Jill gasped at the room she entered. It was a long rectangular walkway that looked almost exactly like the one in the Spencer mansion all those years ago, albiet doors being out of place. It didnt matter how many years went by, she could still remember every detail of that hell hole that frequently plagued her nightmares.

"Guess what, Chris." Jill spoke through her earpiece. "I'm on a rectangular walkway above a dining room."

She heard Chris scoff before replying.

"Like the one in the mansion?"

Jill let out a breath before saying, almost nervously, "Yeah, 'cept there's no doors save for the one I came through."

"Hmm."

Suddenly, Jill saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something long, sleek, and made of metal.

"Well, looky here," Jill grinned as she picked up the powerful machine gun. "I found a weapon I can use."

"Really, what'd you find?" Jill could tell by the way he spoke he was grinning.

Jill examined the gun as she spoke, "A H&K MP5. It's in nice condition too. Full clip in it."

"Niiice."

"Alright let me see if I can get that door on the lower floor open for you."

"Copy that."

Jill paused before she spoke next, climbing down off the upper floor through a broken section of banister and landing on the table below.

"Kinda takes you back, doesn't it?" Jill said quietly through the headset.

"To Raccoon City? Unfortunately, yeah. That's where all this started." Chris's reply sounded slightly tense.

"Hard to believe that was eight years ago...I guess I am getting older." Jill frowned as she walked to the door leading to the main hall, the room Chris was in.

She heard him chuckle before saying, "You're not the only one."

Flipping the lock, she opened the door to reveal Chris. "_He must have came down while I was climbing down."_ Jill thought as she smiled up at him. He retuned her smile as he followed her into the dining room.

Chris cringed in digust as he looked around the dining room. It indeed looked identical to the one he once wandered amidst many horrors all those years ago.

Turning to to his left, Chris noticed a difference between the room he stood in today and the room he stood in eight years ago.

"Well, this is new." Chris mumbled to his partner as he entered the indent mostly covered by a wall. A large bay window looked over the huge cliff that the structure sat upon was opposite the wall that seperated the indent from the rest of the wall. Directly below the window stood a table, and atop the table sat a book.

Flipping through it Chris quickly dicovered it was the diary of Spencer's butler.

"Looks like its Spencer's butler's diary." Chris voiced his findings allowed.

"How'd you figure that out? Wait a minute...are you saying you can read?" Jill gaped up at him, her eyes wide with fake awe.

"Hey, just because I don't read, doesn't mean I can't," he laughed, poking her in the forehead, causing her to swat at his hand.

"Hey, wait whats that sticking out of the page?" Chris noticed a piece of paper a different color white than the rest of the book sticking out slightly. Pulling it out, he found it was a small scrap of paper with numbers scrawled across it.

"It looks like some sort of a passcode," Jill muttered as she looked a the paper in her partners hands.

"We should keep it for good measure," Chris said folding the paper at placing it in a pocket of his vest.

"Agreed," Jill said turning around to explore the rest of the room. After a quick scan she noticed something she hadnt before on the far end of the room.

"Chris, there's a door on the other side of the room. We should check it out."

"Alright then, let's go."

The pair made their way across the room to find another thing they hadnt noticed before. A blazing fire was lit in the fire place.

Turning to Jill, Chris grinned, "I wonder who made this fire. It seems freshly lit."

Jill rolled her eyes. He was quoting the thoughts they had while in the mansion when they had found a similar fire in the dining room's fireplace.

Proceeding through the door, Jill saw there was two paths. One was a set of stairs leading up, and the other was a short hall in between the wall and the stairs. Deciding to clear the floor she was on first, Jill lead the way down the short hallway, easing open the door at the end and quickly clearing the small room which she found was a restroom. Nothing immeadiately caught her attention except a red herb on the washboard.

"_This might come in handy later. It would be bad to come home injured, Becca would kick our asses."_ Jill thought with a smile as she thought of her young medic friend.

Rebecca had changed over the years in some ways more than others, but still had that little 18-year-old spirit in her that she had when Jill first had met her. She didn't look much different; her hair was longer but that was about the extent the years had had on the girl. She had become Jill and Chris's team's medic and the twenty-four year old was _very_ protective of Jill and Chris. Jill would always laugh when Becca would frantically check them over for any wounds after each mission they returned from. Rebecca would always get pissed when one of them would come home wounded and would continue their missions regardless of their injuries. Of course, her medic friend was never intimidating due to being only about 5' 3'' and about 93 lbs, so Chris and Jill would just pat her on the head and go off on their way fighting again, much to Rebecca's irritation.

Barry doing well too but didn't join the BSAA. He instead took up a job as a private investigator so he could spend time with his wife and two girls. Sometimes he would help out in some BSAA missions upon Chris, Jill, or Becca's request but for the most part stayed far away. It seemed he had enough of the biohazard missions for one life time.

The four living S.T.A.R.S. members would visit each other often to talk and catch up with eachother after long times with out having any contact with eachother.

Shaking her head free of thoughts of her friends, Jill grabbed the herb and turned to leave. She was stopped short when she was cutoff by a very muscular chest. Looking up to find her partner gazing at her intently, Jill began to find it very hard to breath due to his close proximity.

"Excuse me Chris, sorry." Jill mumble, more than a little flustered, feeling incredibly light headed.

"_Oh god, he smells good..."_ Jill couldn't stop herself from thinking.

He just smiled at her and stepped out of the way. He had a look on his face she couldn't quite place.

"_Okay, Valentine, focus. Next path."_ Jill forced herself forward. This time he walked at her side as they climbed the stairs.

Stepping into the next room at the top of the stairs, Jill quickly cleared it before realizing what was in the room.

A green herb next to some handgun ammo sat on a desk on one side of the room. A piano, with a sheet music book titled "Moonlight Sonata" atop it sat on the other.

"Moonlight Sonata..." Jill breathed shakily.

"Moonlight Sonata? How original..." Chris scoffed sarcastically as he entered at her side. "Lemme guess, you play the song and a secret trap door opens."

Jill smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."

"Heh, I can still remember you teaching Becca how to play this back the mansion. She had tried so hard to play it with out help but just couldn't quite get that ending right. Then you stepped in and blew us both away." Chris said grinning.

Jill felt the blood rush to her cheeks at his complement again but said nothing. She wasnt quite sure why they kept bringing up that nightmare, but she really didn't mind remembering that particular moment. It was probably their one moment of relief in that entire nightmare. She could remember them all standing beside a grand piano, as she patiently began to teach the frustrated young medic while Chris watched the two and guarded the door from the terrors they lay just beyond it.

"Yeah...I remember the last time I played this," she mumbled distantly.

"Think you can still play it?" Chris asked, standing behind her as she stared at the piano in front of her.

Jill glanced at her partner almost nervously.

"You mean right now? I dunno, it's been awhile..."

"Dont worry, I know you can do it." He smiled a reassuring smile, which she returned shyly.

Pushing out all the air in her lungs, Jill placed her fingers over the starting keys.

Pressing the keys down with slightly more force than needed, the tune, which sounded beautiful to most, but just sickening to Jill, began to play through the old instrument.

About midway through the sixth bar of music, Jill suddenly became aware of how close her partner had gotten to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and the heat of his chest through the thick jacket on her back. She suddenly found it incredibly hard to focus as well as finding herself shivering and blushing wildly.

About three quarters of the way through the sixteenth bar she couldn't take it any more. Slamming her fists on the keys, Jill spun around to face her partner.

"Stop it, Chris!" Her voice sounded less menacing than she had wanted it to.

"Stop what?" he replied innocently but the slight smirk on his face told her he did exactly what he had intended to do.

"Stop standing over my shoulder! You make me nervous when you stand that close!"

Jill could only watch as Chris's eye grew dark, a smirk appearing on his face.

"So...I make you nervous, huh?" Chris said in a low voice, his smirk growing as he watched his partner's eyes grow wider, her cheeks bright with a blush.

So, tell me Jilly..." he abruptly closed the distance between him and his partner, pinning Jill between him and the piano with his hips, his hands on the piano on either sides of his partner's small frame.

"C-C-Chris! W-what are you doing?" Jill stuttered, flustered by her partners action.

"Am I making you nervous?" Chris finished his sentance as he looked her straight in the eyes, which were having trouble meeting his, feeling her trembling against him.

"Chris...I-I-I uh..umm..." Jill couldn't seem to find any words. Her head was spinning, she felt extremely lightheaded. She figured it was probably due -despite her heart beating like a jackhammer- to the fact not much blood was pumping anywhere else besides her face and somewhere a little more embarassing.

"_Great, the man who plagued my dreams so many nights is finally doing something I've only dremt he would do, and all I can do is stutter like a brain dead idiot. It's amazing how quickly I degrade from a intelligent, quick-thinking soldier to a love-sick, head-over-heals crackhead." _Jill thought as she shifted nervously, awaiting his next move.

"You know Jill, there has been something I've wanted to say for quite sometime now. I think I realized it back when we were in S.T.A.R.S. but just didnt have the guts to tell you."

"Y-yeah?"

He slowly bent his head down to her neck before replying, her eyes growing wider, and if possible, her cheeks growing redder.

"I love you, Jill," he whispered to her before pressing his lips onto her neck.

Jill was sent reeling by the sudden confession, his lips burning her skin, yet she found herself shivering more violently, as sharp icy currents shot up her spine. _He loved her too!_

"C-Chris...I-I...I love you too," she managed to say without sounding too breathy. She felt him smiling against her skin as he continued to kiss her neck, as well as pulling her jacket and shirt to the side so he could kiss her shoulder and collar bone.

She let out a gasp as he found a tender spot on the curve of her neck. Her eyes quickly became glazed over and all she could do was clutch his signature green vest tightly in her fists due to her mind completely freezing. Breathing became something she found she had to remind herself to do. She could vaguely feel his hand sliding up her shirt, when-

A loud buzzing came from Chris's hip. His PDA was indicting someone was broadcasting something on his frequency.

Chris sighed and let his head fall against Jill shoulder. Pulling out his PDA, Chris pulled back slightly, a look of irritation on his face.

Jill on the other hand was struggling to catch her breath, her face completely red from the events that just transpired.

A voice came through the PDA, "Redfield, what is your current status? Scanners indicate that you havent moved for an extended period of time. What have you and Valentine been doing?"

"We're in a room with a piano. We believe that there is a trap door in the room, that may contain something of importance."

"Copy that, but act quickly. Your mission is to apprehend Spencer and return to HQ as quickly as possible. Don't give Spencer a chance to give away."

"Roger that. Redfield out."

Chris sighed again before glancing at his flustered partner, who was currently leaning up against the piano with one hand across her stomach gripping the elbow of her other arm, blushing and having more issues meeting his gaze. He gave a small smile before returning to her and giving her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

"We'll talk later, k?" he whispered to her, making her shiver again.

All she found herself capable of producing was a quick nod. Turning around she again forced herself to focus on the music again, instead of the tingling feeling she felt on her neck, shoulder, and most recently starting on her lips.

She could feel Chris behind her again but after a quick glance, she saw him grin and back up a bit.

Over the music she was producing from the piano, she could here Chris singing softly to himself, a song she had heard while riding in Claire's car with Chris and his sister. She couldn't remember all the lyrics and she couldn't hear all of the words Chris was singing, but the one line she did hear made her tremble slightly again.

"..._Her bone structure screams, 'Touch her! Touch her!'._.." Jill could hear him sing softly, as he grinned, watching his partner blush for about the twentieth time that day from the corner of his eye.

Finally, Jill was able to play enough of the song that the trap door opened enough for Chris to get in. She heard a loud beep and a few clicks from the space Chris had disappeared into. Stopping imeadiately, Jill took a few steps from the piano to look into the hidden hallway to make sure her partner was okay. The trap door hadn't closed so they had done something right.

Chris re-appeared, holding a large, blue, metal object in the shape of a shield. It appeared that it would fit perfectly into the indent in the door in the main hall.

He smiled at her again before grabbing her hand with his free hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Ready to go...partner?"

Jill sucked in a deep breath before nodding, staring at their now linked hands, blushing once again.

"_God, I've been doing that a lot lately. Its a wonder I haven't passed out from lack of proper blood circulation."_ Jill mused to herself finally finding the courage to gaze back into his eyes.

"Alright then...Let's finish this!"

**The song Chris was singing was " The Curse of Curves " by Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Not really the type of music i listen to but i liked that line. =]**

**I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
